


Api e fiori

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith guarda Merlino, il suo Merlino, il suo bambino che adesso è cresciuto ed è già un uomo. Così grande eppure ancora così ingenuo. "È per te che è qui."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Api e fiori

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientato durante l'episodio 1x10 ("Il momento della verità.")  
> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Hunith shippa Merthur -

 

**Api e fiori**

 

Hunith guarda Merlino, il suo Merlino, il suo bambino che adesso è cresciuto ed è già un uomo. Così grande eppure ancora così ingenuo. "È per te che è qui."

"Sono soltanto il suo servo." replica, non volendo vedere la verità. Non concedendosi di sperare che la realtà sia quella.

"Gli piaci." constata lei, senza battere ciglio.

Ed è possibile che suo figlio sia l'unico a non capirlo?

"Madre! Non è vero!" Hunith quasi riderebbe per l'espressione scandalizzata e il tono acuto.

Non ha detto in fondo niente di così assurdo, considerati i fatti.

"Merlin, tesoro, è ora che io e te facciamo un bel discorsetto riguardo api e fiori."


End file.
